


Descriptions by Hawkeye

by onecent



Series: Eyes and Ears [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Eyes and Ears, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecent/pseuds/onecent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt isn't really big on movies, but Clint bullied him into at least trying this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descriptions by Hawkeye

Matt stood outside the door to Clint's apartment for a minute, listening to him fumbling around in the kitchen and talking to the dog. Matt smiled and shook his head before reaching out to rap on the door.

"Come on in, it's unlocked!" Clint shouted.

Matt stepped inside. Without the door in the way, Clint's movements were both clearer and more erratic-seeming. He spun around the kitchen to avoid the dog, balancing a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and a bowl of melted butter in the other. He set the popcorn on the counter and drizzled on the butter before tossing the empty bowl in the sink. Then he turned again and nearly tripped over the dog. He lurched across the space and steadied himself on the fridge door. Then he threw open the fridge and dug around on the bottom shelf, pulling out a six-pack and reaching across to set it on the counter next to the popcorn.

"I think you're boiling," Matt said.

"Futz!" Clint darted to the stove and turned down the heat. He dug out a fork, closed the silverware drawer with his hip, and stirred the spaghetti.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I got this. Have a seat." Clint nearly tripped over the dog again. "Maybe take Lucky."

Matt sat on the couch and called the dog over. He scratched at Lucky's ear. "Popcorn and spaghetti?"

"And beer. You don't have to have the spaghetti. I just haven't had dinner yet."

"I'll stick to the popcorn, then. I had a burger with Foggy before coming over."

"Speaking of Foggy." Clint drained the pasta and started rooting in the cabinets for pasta sauce. "I have a present for him. Since he got me such a nice birthday gift."

Matt frowned. "Foggy didn't get you anything. _I_ got you-"

"Actually," Clint interrupted, "he was the only person who got me what I was hoping for. Not that I blame anyone else, they really did pick out some nice gifts. Some new trick arrows, a wallet, a new phone, and some mead that is out of this world. Can't believe you didn't get me anything, though."

"I got you a-"

"I'd been looking for a new bow." Clint mimed pulling back an arrow in its bowstring, launching the imaginary missile over at the bookcase in the corner.

"Okay, that was bad. Even for you." Matt stood and walked over to the bookshelf. He felt around until he found the small ribbon bow Foggy had used to wrap Clint's gift. "You need me to carry back the gift for Foggy?"

"Actually I just need his email. It's a video. Foggy likes Captain America, right?"

"You got Captain America to make a thank you video for Foggy because he used a purple bow to wrap a present for you."

"Not exactly." Clint found a jar of spaghetti sauce and splashed some of it over a plate of noodles. "More like I took video footage of Captain America trying and failing to win me a prize on Coney Island, plus some shots of him during some training exercises. We were trying some new techniques, mine involved shooting explosive arrows at his feet, and he got very mad at me. I don't know, I just feel like that's the sort of Steve Rogers that not enough people get to see, and I think Foggy will appreciate it."

Matt laughed. "Well, i'm sure Foggy will be glad anyway. I'll have to get him to describe it for me once he sees it."

Clint grabbed his spaghetti in one hand, then the beer and popcorn in his other hand and brought it all into the living room. He put everything on the coffee table. "Help yourself. You ready?"

"You know, there are movies that already have audio descriptions available," Matt said.

"But I really like  _this_ one."

"God only knows why."

"Sorry? What was that?" Clint dramatically tapped near his hearing aid. "Couldn't hear you over the awesomeness of this movie."

Matt sighed. "What is it again?"

" _Blade Runner_. It's a cyberpunk world where they have these off-world colonies where they make clones of people to do all the work, and four of them escape and come to Earth. So they send this one dude to go hunt them down, and it's like, what does it mean to be human, but more importantly it all looks really cool. All of which I fully intend to describe to you the whole way through the film."

"I can hardly wait."

Clint flopped onto the couch. "You'll like it. You'll see."

"That'll be the day."

"You don't mind if-never mind."

"What?"

"Subtitles," Clint muttered into his spaghetti.

"Well. I suppose I can handle that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has been reading these shorts! I've enjoyed reading all of your comments. I'm actually running out of ideas, so if you have something you'd like to see feel free to drop it in the comment box and I'll try to work it into a future story.


End file.
